<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collaborative Smut Collection by InfamousWhitePaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508520">A Collaborative Smut Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousWhitePaws/pseuds/InfamousWhitePaws'>InfamousWhitePaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousWhitePaws/pseuds/InfamousWhitePaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of nsfw one shot stories written by me and some best friends~</p>
<p>No plots to any really, some fluff every now and then. Fem!reader or reader inserts, whatever we felt like at the time.</p>
<p>More characters to be added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunday Morning - Kyōtani Kentarō</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A nsfw one shot written by me and a friend who adores this baby Kyo~</p>
<p>Shout out to Milky~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyotani slowly opens his eyes because the light coming in through the blinds was disturbing his peaceful dreams. He feels the covers move and rolls over and smiles briefly when he sees that familiar lump of a person.</p><p>She was still asleep beside him, leaving her vulnerable from behind. He admires her thin flower pjs with his favorite short shorts. He scoots closer and wraps his arms around her waist, his nose in her hair.</p><p>"I bet this is what the flowers on her pjs smell like," he inhales, complimenting her shampoo. His hands slide up and down her thighs before he brings them up to her neck and gently strokes it and pushes her hair behind her ear. </p><p>"Goood morning" he breathes out and swipes the shell of her ear with his tongue and gives it a little nibble.</p><p>The goosebumps on her skin and the giggle leaving her shows she was now wide awake, "Morning Kyo" she murmurs, slowly turning around to face him and give light kisses to his lips and cheeks. Her legs move and tangle between his before lifting higher and higher.</p><p>She then straddles him and grinds the clothes bodies together. Kyo's strong hands firmly planted on her hips, squeezing tightly as he was guiding her hips and pushing them down harder. He couldn't help but buck his hips. His arm trails up behind her back where he grips the side of her neck and pulls her head down and their lips meet in a passionate kiss.</p><p>Her hips only grind down harder with the kiss and Kyo wants more control. He sits and shifts so she was on her back again, legs now around his waist, and he took over grinding down into her. His hand on her neck moving to expose it.</p><p>His face is nuzzled in her neck, sloppily planting kisses on every inch of exposed skin. She arches her back into him and he relishes in her reactions. His head continues from her neck to her lips to her collarbone. He lightly swirls circles with his tongue on her collarbone. While she’s distracted his free hand firmly cups her breasts. The kneading and teasing of her nipples under the cloth causes her to moan into his mouth.</p><p>Her moans only make him harder, and he switches to slow hard movements now. Her hands moves from the bed to his shoulders before they went down his back and her nails dug in and her hips moves up with his to keep rhythm. He let out his own low moan at the feeling and pinches her nipples between his fingers.</p><p>"Let's get rid of this," Kyotani says tugging at her flowery pj shirt. She makes short work of the clothing. Kyo hisses at the sight before him and just stares before she pulls his head back down to mouth to give him an encouraging kiss. They break apart for air and their lips are swollen. Kyo picks up where he left off at her collarbone and drags his tongue down to twirl around her nipples before he gently nips at them.</p><p>Kyotani couldn't get over how his name sounds being moaned out of her mouth. It just made him all too eager but he held back. They had no plans and he wants to drag this out so he moves from one breast to the other, hand kneading whichever didn't have his mouth. Her hands settle in his hair and her hips still roll against him.</p><p>Her hand gripping his hair instinctively pushes his head further down and he wasn't resisting. Slowly and painfully his tongue trails from each breast down the center of her body and he nips at each hip leaving light and fading love marks. He firmly grips her thighs with each hand before he almost aggressively spreads them open. His tongue pressing in circles just below her bellybutton. They lock eyes as Kyo's face darkens like he is starving. His teeth catch the hem of her flowery pj bottoms.</p><p>Kyo's darkened face only got her more excited, and he'd see that as soon as he pulled down her shorts. His hands moves them the rest of the way and he was grinning when he realizes she hadn't replaced her panties from the night before. His lips lands on her thighs and he feeds off her breathy whines.</p><p>After marking her thighs, her gravitates to the heat radiating from her core. He lifts her legs over his shoulders and hooks his arms around her thighs to pull her closer to him.</p><p>"K-Kyotani.." She begs, moving her hips to try getting closer. He was just waiting for the right moment but hearing her beg made him dive right in. His tongue moves up and down the outside. His hands gripping her hips to keep her steady.</p><p>The pulling of his hair was a signal that whatever he was doing... she loves it. He wants to make her cum and was gonna make a mess doing it. He brought his hand to her mouth and presents her two fingers. </p><p>“Suck for me baby” it wasn’t often that he called her baby so she obeys immediately.</p><p>Her tongue moves eagerly around and in between his fingers while his did the same around her. She moans against his fingers and he relishes in it.</p><p>"That's a good girl," He praises her before he quickly slips his finger into her now soaking entrance. His tongue moves at the same pace as his finger. Quickening the pace, bringing her to the edge just before he stops. He wants to give this woman an earth shattering orgasm.</p><p>She lets out a cry from the frustration of not being able to finish, her dark eyes meeting his. But he doesn't wait long to crawl back up and kiss her roughly. He pushes his tongue in and it dances around as he kneels between her legs.</p><p>She gets turned on tasting herself on his lips. She was tired of being the only one tortured. She reaches down and palms Kyotani's hard on through his shorts. She teasingly plays with the hem of his pants but never allows him the satisfaction of freeing his straining cock.</p><p>She can feel his moans but they aren't loud enough for her yet. She moves her other hand down and cups his balls, playing with them roughly. She knows it's a weakness and his deep groan confirms that quickly. She runs her tongue against his to keep him there so he doesn't move away.</p><p>She doesn't know what has gotten into her but all this frisking and foreplay made her feel adventurous. She knows how much Kyo loves his balls being played with. It was her turn to present two fingers in front of his mouth and return the command.</p><p>"Suck Love," He was confused for a split second but he quickly obliges in the heat of the moment. </p><p>"Kyo, I think you might like this," Her smirk was evil as she circles her fingers at his entrance. He grunts, unexpectedly. He looks away blushing and snarling, but not stopping her.</p><p>She held her grin as she pushed a finger in slowly. His gasps and groans as she moved were all she needed to go deeper, working him slowly and watching in case of any discomfort.</p><p>"Does that feel good Ken?" She questions. He wasn't going to admit it felt good but he didn't want it to stop.</p><p> "J-Just keep going," But much to his displeasure, her fingers retreats. She then switches positions so she is hovering over him grinding against him. He bucks his hip hard enough she almost falls off. She has to return the oral favor. Similar to Ken, she trails her tongue between his chest and nips lightly at his skin and abdomen.</p><p>Kyo knew her plans so he let his hands find her soft hair and tug as she moves. He loves when she takes control and dominates him and when her tongue runs from the base to the tip of his cock he closes his eyes and gasps. It was so hot and wet, and when she completely engulfs him, he inhales sharply. She took her previously lubricated finger and lines up with his entrance again to give him new pleasure. She curls the tip of her finger to brush his prostate. Never in her life has she heard this boy whimper, but he did from this pleasure. She was craving that sound once more so she moves her head up and down his shaft. Kyo bucking his hips causing her to gag.</p><p>She was actually quite proud of the pleasure she was giving him and even gagging, she only pulls back a little before deep throating him again. Her tongue went crazy around him. She circles her finger inside him before testing the tip of a second finger at his entrance.</p><p>She could feel his hard cock pulsating, almost as it's about to erupt. She slows her pace and looks up from him. His gaze is intense and just causing the tension to pool in her core. She continues to suck his dick without breaking eye contact. Kyo's grip soften and cups her face while gently thrusting into her mouth</p><p>She leans into his soft touch momentarily before letting him fuck her face. She speeds her fingers up and lets him go until he starts moaning her name. She knew he was close and instantly she pulls her fingers out and mouth away with an exaggerated pop. Kyotani growls in anger, "Payback" she said. He grips her wrists and yanks her forward.</p><p>"I want to fuck you so bad now. I'll make you regret teasing me," He said panting and biting his bottom lip. </p><p>"Get over here," he pulls her arm and lifts her body to his lap, "Give me a good ride."</p><p>She straddles his hips and easily sits right above him. "Yes sir," She purrs and she leans down to kiss him. At the same time she lowers herself onto him so slow he ends up grabbing her and forcing her down. Moans escaping both of them. Instantly she lifts back up and slams down, setting the pace.</p><p><em> “Fuuckkk,” </em> Kyo chokes out. Her tightness is about to make his eyes roll back. It looks like she's in charge of riding him, but his grip on her hips was so firm he's the one rolling them back and forth. He bucks his hips up without realizing it and is so deep inside her, he can barely keep his vision straight.</p><p>Kyo's bruising grip and his hips bucking make her release a gargled moan. She can't hold out much longer with him guiding her like this. She leans forward and digs her nails into his shoulders, "Kyo..<em> oh god </em>.."</p><p>He's so deep inside her that when she grinds against his body, her clit is being toys with as well. The toying was driving her closer to the edge and she slams down on him before grinding again.</p><p>The erratic thrusting of the hips came to a complete halt when Kyo saw stars, his milkstraw buried deep inside. The thought of Kyo cumming inside and being filled with his hot semen pushes her over the edge.</p><p>They both were moaning, panting messes as they rode out with each other. She then hides her face in his shoulder as he nuzzles her hair.</p><p>She casually slumps off of him onto the ed, swallows by blankets. He lays behind her and wraps his arms around her squeezing tightly. He stretches out his legs and his aching body whispering, "I do love my little kitten." He hides in her hair and inhales slowly, her giggle shaking them both. "And I love my mad dog." She rests her hands on his and leans back into the heat of his body, relaxing for what felt like hours.</p><p>“Last one to the kitchen has to make breakfast,” Kyo says and they both jump up. He pulls her by her waist and just thrashes her back on the bed and runs to the kitchen.</p><p>She screams his name, playfully this time, and scrambles off after him. She obviously lost but he was there helping nonetheless. They enjoy some breakfast and a warm shower together before lazing around all day. </p><p>
  <b> <em>-END-</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who's Your Captain - Tōru Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa's SO needs a reminder on who her captain is~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one shot, this time with my baby Oikawa and his SO having angry nsfw times.</p><p>Shout out again to Milky for indulging me~</p><p>PS: Taichou means captain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She came into the gym at her usual time to pick up Oikawa from practice, but Iwa-chan noticed neither of them acknowledged each other so he goes to talk to her and oh she’s really flirting with Iwa-chan today about how good his spikes are and his muscles and ‘no wonder he’s vice captain’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pretends not to notice, but her presence can't be willed away. She speaks a little clearer and a little louder to make sure Oikawa knows how big Iwa's muscles are and how nice his hair looks when he's sweating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Oikawa isn’t looking at her, she’s glancing at him just to make sure her taunting is working, and by the way he slammed his towel down and grips his water bottle, it is. Iwa-chan knows they do this and he doesn’t mind, getting a good laugh out of Oikawa being teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa, being the asshole he is, thinks it's funny to play around. "You're right, I have been working out, wanna feel?" he says to her as he flexes his muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fanned herself and giggled, “Don’t mind if I do,” she squeezed his flexed muscles “Oh my Hajime-kun they’re sooo hard,” she gave a little more flirty tone to his name</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since when the hell does she call him Hajime, she doesn't even call me Tooru</span>
  </em>
  <span>" his face almost looks defeated but he's really gonna show her later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a little more flirting while they cleaned the gym she tosses Iwa-chan a ‘bye bye captain’ and a wink before she approaches Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” She asked with a flat tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores her, making sure she is aware of how much trouble she caused him. He can't remember what they were fighting about anyway but he's so stubborn he isn't going to give him. He scoffs as he goes to the locker room and she waits patiently outside. He begins walking towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go," he commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk was silent. She hid her smile, knowing his attitude now was just what she wanted for later. She may have overstepped boundaries a little but they played this game long enough to know the outcome. She followed behind him quietly, sometimes hiding behind him when the wind blew until they got back to her house and inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they walked through the door, it was game over for her. He slammed her against the wall, his hair covering the hungry look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you doing this on purpose? Are you trying to make me mad?" His words are seething through his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you are talking about," She insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me angry, you know what happens when I get angry. You get punished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rested her hands on his biceps and squeezed. She knew he was just as buff if not a bit more than Iwa-chan in his serving arm but she pushed anyway, “I'd never make you angry babe. But ya know, Hajime-kun really is strong..” He wasn’t happy at that and she finally saw the hungry in his eyes, it was so intense she shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ll fuck you so hard, you wont even remember who Iwa-chan is," His knee comes between her legs, and she can't help but to lower herself and grind on them. She loves when he gets mad. Oikawa knows she does it on purpose, but the thought of her moaning someone else's name is enough to make him primal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had a wide grin when she started grinding on him. His hand gripped the back of her hair and yanked, exposing her neck so he could leave a few hard to hide marks on it. “A-are you sure you can do that.” she taunted between light whines of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do, you're mine and I'll make sure everyone knows. Even Iwa-chan whether you like it or not," He said clearly in her ear. "Y-y-yes Oikawa," she said, overcome with pleasure and how possessive he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name from her was good, but not enough. She needed to scream it. He moved his leg and ignored her protest to hoist her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and he went to her room. “I’ll remind you who your captain is, understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried her to the room and threw her on the bed, "Who is your captain" He insisted she answer. "Oikawa-san," She obliged almost innocently. "Obey your captain, he's in charge." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir," She sat up promptly. His hand snaked behind her neck to get a firm grasp on it. She let out a little squeak. "Have you been a bad girl today? Making captain Oikawa angry today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure on her neck got her even more excited, her eyes half open as she stared at him, “Yes Captain..Iv been a very bad girl,” She whined again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want this punishment, don't you? I know you were staring at me while touching Iwa-chan, how's this for punishment," He pushes her backward on the bed, "Strip," His voice making her face red. She immediately sheds her clothes, leaving herself vulnerable in front of a clothed Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn around and get on your knees for your captain," she turns around, exposing her plump, soft ass to her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned and he stood behind her, admiring and rubbing her untouched cheeks before giving her a hard slap. “Count your punishment,” He alternated cheeks as he slapped, having her count to ten. He then ordered her to undress him. She stood painfully and did as he said. She knelt down to drop his boxers and he put a hand on her head for her next punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silly of her for thinking it was a good idea for toying with the hem of his boxers. Oikawa was growing impatient and tightened his grip on her head. "Don't tease me, good girls don't tease," He looked down on her and locked eyes. She was terrified and aroused all at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now pull them down and suck,” he ordered and smirked when she complied. “There a good girl. Follow your captains orders and maybe..maybe you’ll get a reward,” he teased her, enjoying the look of joy right before he thrust into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot wetness of her mouth made his breath hitch. "That's a good girl. Does your captain's dick taste good in your mouth?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmmmhm</span>
  </em>
  <span> she moaned onto his cock which sent shock waves through his body. His hand started pumping her head faster and faster. He nearly forgot he was supposed to be punishing her for misbehaving,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept moaning against his cock, knowing he loved the feeling and when he started going faster she didn’t fight it. It got her so excited she ran her hands down to touch herself but Oikawa gripped her hair, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” He ordered and grinned when she whined in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bad girls need to be punished," She whined again at his words. Unsure of what to do with her free hand, she brought it to the base of his cock and added some pressure. Oikawa hissed at the pleasure. He wasn't about to cum yet though, he still had a plan to torment her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used her hands and mouth the best she could to get him off but he yanked her back before she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah now, you haven’t learned your lesson yet,” Her open mouth with her saliva trailing from his cock was so hot, “Get back on the bed” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn around and don't look at me," he tried to convince himself it was her punishment, but he just didn't want her to see his aroused face and give her the satisfaction. "Tell me again, does Iwa have nicer muscles than me?" He asked, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Tooru is so much sexier," Giving the response he wanted, he gave her a hard smack that surprised her and her eyes watered at the stinging and pleasurable pain. "Little sluts are supposed to obey their captain right?" "Y-Yes," she nearly yelled. Another slap across her ass radiating throughout her body. " Are you learning your lesson yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes captain Tooru!” She cried and moaned together, falling onto her elbows so her ass was higher in the air again. Her thighs were wet from herself and he noticed. Once his spanking was done he ran his hand over her heat, just barely touching to tease before he gripped her thighs with enough force to bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of her calling him by his given name made him want her even more, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that. He slipped a finger in without warning and she instinctively tightened around the intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so wet. Did slapping your ass really feel that good? Or is your pussy drooling, thinking about what's cumming next?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tooru please..” She begged. She let out a moan at the feeling of his finger, rocking her hips back against his hand but he gripped her to keep her steady. “Don’t be a bad girl again,” He went at a slow pace, but her begging his name was making it hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to punish her and she wanted punishment. She rocked her hips on his hand. He knew she was getting off, and what better way to teach her a lesson than to torment her. He felt her body shake and he drew his hand away. She cried out at the loss of stimulation. "Bad girls don't get to cum until I say so,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru! I've learned my lesson I swear,” she whined at him, her legs shaking from the build up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay on your back,” He said and when she did he crawled above her. He yanked her towards him by her hips and settled between them. He was going to watch her beg for him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His erect cock toyed at her entrance. The head gently teasing her pulsating clit, "Please stop teasing me, I want you inside me Tooru," She practically begged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been teasing me all day, it's my turn," The smug tone of his voice made her impatient. She bucked her hips, eager for stimulation. The head of his cocking circling her clit, lubricating her awaiting pussy before thrusting inside and pausing, graciously allowing her to adjust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped his arms with a long moan, adjusting before she moved her hips against his. He pulled almost all the way out before diving back in roughly, ”Now who’s your captain?!” She couldn’t speak and moans came out instead. He lifted her up and spanked her when she didn’t answer “I said who’s your captain?” The smack made her cry out “Y-you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diving down so their chests are flush against each other, "Mmmm that's a good girl," He cooed in her ear. "Oikawa Taichou works so hard to please his little slut, but she goes around making him jealous," He says accusingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I’m sorry Tooru Taichou, I wanna fuck you and only you, I swear!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” He assured her. He liked watching her beg but he knew she learned her lesson and rewarded her by closing his mouth over hers. They kissed as he sped up his thrusts and she tangled her fingers in his hair, both trying to get even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusts were quick and deep, reaching the furthest part in her core. They moaned breathlessly into each other's mouths. Oikawa, indirectly looking for reassurance, "Is that how you like it? What does captain's slut want him to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes captain! I want you to cum inside!” She screamed as she came around him. He gave a few quick hard thrusts, burying as deep as he could as he came from the hot sensation washing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls of her pussy made sure he came hard. She heard a loud grunt right before he spilled his seed. Fucking her while being rough really was his favorite experience. He almost forgot the embarrassment she caused him today, but the thought of her begging in front of him made the thought disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure they both rode out their orgasms satisfyingly before he pulled out, laying down beside her. Both panting heavily but he still pulled her over for a deep kiss. “Now tell me again, who’s your captain?” He had that perfect smug grin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and nuzzled his neck, “You’re my one and only captain, Tooru.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-END-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rabid Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a birthday gift for my best filthy friend Milky~ </p>
<p>Her two loves; Tanaka and Kyotani.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn’t the way you were supposed to go. This wasn’t the plan. The plan was to leave the bar after meeting your high school friends, head home, take a shower, and get ready for work the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What wasn’t in the plan was having that greasy guy from the bar start following you the moment you left your friends, making you take back alleys to escape him. The alleys were too long and he’d end up seeing you at the last minute. No matter how fast you ran. Now you were almost home and he was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You round the corner of your street and think quickly of any way to keep him from finding your apartment building. You have three options left, keep walking to the police station 5 blocks over. You could try to run fast enough to use the other door. The last thing to cross your mind was the worst option of all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping, you look down the short, but extremely dark and disgusting alley beside your building. It looked short because it turned behind the building, only to turn again and connect to the block over. Was it worth the risk? You knew the rumors about the alley but right now it seemed safer than letting this guy see your home. Taking a deep breath you glanced behind you, the guy hadn’t caught up yet, this was your only chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn and bolt down the alley. Your combat boots making loud thuds against the wet pavement. You grip the corner as you round it, the rough brick scraping your fingers and palm as you use it to steady yourself. After you calm yourself, looking around to find no one else with you, you turn to peak around the corner only to see the man at the entrance of the alley. Your eyes wide as he took a few steps, only to retreat and wave his hands angrily having lost you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having succeeded in losing him, you straighten your back and brush yourself off. Then, just as you take a step forward, you feel a hand on your shoulder throwing you back against the brick. The force makes you gasp, you head snapping back against the wall. It gives you a clear view of the culprit. The man standing before you is staring with wild eyes and a sharp-toothed manic grin. His stare makes you shiver. You know exactly who he is. The eyes, that smile, the signature shaved head. He’s part of the reason this alley was a bad idea. He was part of the Yakuza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My my, what do we have here?” His voice makes you flinch, “I didn’t even have to hunt for prey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah c-come on. I didn’t mean to come here,” You hope you can talk your way out, maybe he’s a good dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? Well, it doesn't matter. You’re here now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blade, the familiar click of a switchblade sounding. You gasp seeing the weapon but the feeling of a cold blunt object pressed against your neck makes a much more foreign sound come out. The ringing of your moan echoes in the alley, almost stunning the man looming before you. He’s staring at you with an unreadable expression. Then he licks his lips as his wide grin returns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohoho what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, n-nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now pretty girl,” The man lifted the small knife and pressed it against your neck again, a softer moan still escaping, “That’s quite an interesting reaction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he had the knife to your neck, you hadn’t realized he’d caged you against the wall with his legs and other arm. He was leaning closer with that animalistic look and you didn’t know if the shivers were from fear or something else. He lifted the knife and trailed the edge against your cheek, noting how your breath hitched and eyes fluttered shut for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have some fun pretty girl,” His words made your eyes widen, and the gasp you made was cut off by his chapped lips pressing onto yours. He moved them quick and rough and you felt the immediate heat crawl across your skin. You weren’t supposed to react this way. You should be trembling in fear, not want, should be trying to run away, not lifting your arms to cling onto his shoulders. He didn’t miss that reaction and shoved your head against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rough brick pulling your hair, digging into your scalp as his tongue forced its way into your mouth. It was a shock of heat and wetness against your own. But you couldn’t deny how fucking hot it was that he moaned into your mouth when his tongue reached for the back for yours. It was thick and he used his strength to pin yours down before letting his roam around. The kiss turned open-mouthed and you both panted as tongues played tug of war. The man let his hands explore, but quickly came to rest on and give a death grip to your ass. He hummed a bit, so you pushed back into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an actual war, the man pulled away from you. His face was stoic but his lips now glistened wet and swollen. You bet you looked the same and even in the dark alley he was hot as hell. You still panted lightly and pushed off the wall, unsure if this was going to continue or end. Then his strong grip on your arm made you yelp. You didn’t try to fight fight but you tried to pull away. You at least wanted the dignity to follow, not be dragged. His grip only tightened as you knew it would leave bruises, but that was the least of your worries now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much you pulled, this man wasn’t budging as he hauled you to a black door behind one of the buildings. Without letting you go he pulled a key out and unlocked the door, kicking it open with his foot he threw you inside the dimly lit area. You rolled across the floor, feeling the smoothness and cold of it through your clothes. He slammed the door behind him and locked it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked back at you, his eyes were glowing in the light pouring through what you’d seen where broken blinds. The more you looked around the more you saw your environment. It was almost like a studio apartment, but like someone had taken it straight out of a magazine. It was crisp and clean, not a trace of someone living there. There was a small kitchen and a large dining room table that took up what would be the living/dining room, and in the corner was an extra  large bed and door which you guessed led to a bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your examination was done when you finally looked back at the man in front of you, blocking the way to the door. He stood with one hand in his pocket and the other tossing the switchblade in the air before catching. He still had a grin. You narrowed your eyes at him and, when he noticed this, he started to walk towards you. You in turn took a few steps back. Every time he moved closer, you moved away, and it kept going until you felt something hit the back of your knees and you fell back onto the bed. Even after your hot session it was still spooky to be trapped here. But the heat under your skin only burned more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would have panicked if he gave you time, because before you knew it he was on top of you, pinning you against the surprisingly soft sheets. The knife he had hovering just above your neck again. He watched you watch the knife, your eyes following it as much as it could before you looked back up at him. He pressed the blunt edge deep into your skin right under your chin, using the movement to tilt your head up. You didn’t fight that much now. Even in the cold room your body felt on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt the bed compress as he leaned closer, keeping your head up and neck exposed by the blade. Then you felt something hot and wet against your neck. He licked from the base up to your jawline and back down. You shivered from that, inhaling sharply from the cold air chilling the trail of spit. The man followed up with some wet open mouth kisses against your jugular, and just when it couldn’t get worse he took a few nips at it. Your heart rate spiked and you couldn’t stop the quiet moan from escaping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this fun?” He whispered, without letting you move he leaned over and repeated his actions on the other side of your neck. You couldn’t stop the noises you made and the wiggling under his body. You should be scared for your life and your safety but right now that was all going out the window. You felt sweat covering your back against the sheets and your breath coming faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You almost felt like you weren’t even in control. Especially when you felt the knife leave your chin and trail down your neck, it kept going farther down and soon it was between your breasts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade was starting to heat up, but just the sensation of danger and how one mistake could end it made you arch into the blade. You heard him chuckle from deep in his chest, but all the embarrassment or fear you could have was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>and replaced with one thought of being fucked by something tonight. Whether it was this knife or this man you would be satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or that’s what you thought, until you heard the door click and open, then slam shut with such force the man above you stood up. You were frozen in fear as you looked over and met the eyes of another man looking similar to the first. He had an even more animalistic look in his narrow eyes and his short blonde hair, with black stripes, gave away just who he was. Even you knew about the Yakuza’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mad Dog </span>
  </em>
  <span>and now you were trapped in a room with him and another member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Kyotani you finally joined us.” The first man called. He grinned again and tilted his head towards you, “You won’t believe what I found in the alley. And I know there’s enough to share.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt both of them staring at you as you laid, still spread across the thin mattress. Mad Dog came closer to look over your entire body, the way he took it slow made you shiver and he grinned just from that. The bed compressed again and, having left your skin, the blade was cold and right on your jugular. It pulled another moan from you, quick and quiet with eyes fluttering closed, and when you looked back at Mad Dog his grin was like an animal and his eyes were on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, Tanaka.” Kyo spoke. It was a growl and you would have liked to figure out how but the knife dragged down your chest. You arched again, more for show this time but it still made you shiver, your eyes darting between the two men above you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyotani and Tanaka, as they were called, watched you with hungry eyes before Tanaka dragged the knife down your stomach until it was under your shirt. You felt him slip it under and instantly he was cutting your shirt right off. You let out a gasp and groaned as the knife kept sliding up your torso, lifting away to cut fabric only to touch base against your skin and repeat. You whined at the sensation and started to move under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were so focused on this you didn’t feel the bed compress by your head. When you looked up Kyo was hovering above you, arching over and nearly ripping his shirt as he pulled it off. You panted and reached up, your hands landing on his hard and chiseled abs. He grabbed your wrists with bruising strength and pinned them down, leaning down to straight up bite your lips. It hurt, and you gasped, but he repeated Tanaka’s move from earlier and shoved his tongue between them and into your mouth. It was different though, his tongue more thin and much faster as it darted around. He didn’t dominate your mouth but instead danced around it. Your attention span was being tested now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While this distracted you, Tanaka had fully cut your shirt open but left your bra. The only way you knew was when you felt his tongue run across the uncovered top of your breasts, down your stomach to your hip. He sank his teeth in there and you cried into Mad Dog’s mouth. He growled in response and pulled away, both of you panting as he looked at Tanaka. A chuckle and an ‘oops’ was faint before Kyo dove down, littering your neck with nips. The sound leaving you made Tanaka below huff against your skin. It’s like they had started a competition with each other and you were the prize. You felt kisses and licks and bites on the top and bottom of your torso, and they were both moving towards the center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s where they met. Your bra was still on but someone made short work of it with the familiar cold blade against your skin and the ripping of expensive fabric making you squirm. At the same time, two different hot mouths attached to each nipple. One was pressing with their tongue and one bit down gently. You cried out, arching up into their mouths. You tried pulling your hands free to touch someone, anyone, but Kyo had you stuck. He pressed down harder and you felt something hot and hard against your head. Without knowing where or what it was, you tilted your head back and pressed your open mouth against it. At the same time, you had felt the same feeling against your thigh and lifted your knee to press it. Both men groaned against your skin and you at least knew it was something right. They both started grinding at the contact while abusing your nipples. You’d be covered in bruises at this rate but the heat around you and burning between your legs from the feelings and noises were totally worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men were moaning and grinding and you tried to as well but the emptiness between your legs made you whine. As if mirrored, Kyo let one of your hands go and one of Tanaka’s hands left your hips to meet at your core. They had easy access under your skirt and your thin yellow underwear were no match for them. They each ran a hand up your thighs before one hand found your clit and the other your lower lips. You moaned loudly, not holding back anymore, and vibrated your mouth against whatever part of Kyo it was on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers above pressed and rubbed circles on your nerves while the lower hand pushed the fabric aside and danced around the entrance. You wiggled your hips and tried to push up to meet them but Tanaka’s hand held you down. You pushed your knee against him and he bit down around your nipple. You also let your tongue run over the fabric covering Kyo’s body and he puffed air against your nipple, making you shiver as it cooled the spit left there. The two fingers teasing dove inside you and it was like something snapped. Everyone’s movements got more hungry and rough and rushed. It was like you were all on edge now. The fingers attacked your core, your mouth and knee teasing them to their limits and their mouths explored your chest and torso more. Instead of their left over saliva cooling on your skin, the heat almost felt like it was steaming away. Only to be replaced with another lick or bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was breathing heavy, but you were panting like having just run a marathon. You were writhing underneath the men and it would be a miracle to tell where anyone ended or began. It didn’t take long for you to near your first orgasm but, as if they knew, the hands at your core pulled away and the two slowly moved away from you. You cried out at the loss of feeling, but before their warmth was too far away you were being pulled up to sit. Tanaka covered your lips again, his hands working somewhere else. You could hear the faint clank of metal and zippers and pulled fabric. Your hands found purchase on his buzzed hair and, to your surprise, it was pretty soft. You didn’t want to let go but hands found your skirt and panties and as you were pulled backwards, those hands pulled off the rest of your clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having left the kiss, you looked to see Tanaka in front of you bare naked. You instantly drooled at his body. How the hell could someone like this exist? His tanned skin just accentuated every dip and curve of his god sculpted body. The sweat on his skin made his muscles glisten and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot fucking damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>you felt yourself dripping again just seeing him. Your eyes ran down and you whined at the sight of it. Of his thick, hard, perfectly formed cock</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The body you hadn’t been paying attention to snaked both arms up your front, one hand resting against your throat to guide your head upwards to look at the ceiling while the other shoved two fingers in your mouth. You closed your eyes and groaned around them, absolutely soaking them with your tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could tell the body behind you was also naked. The heat filling the room was enough to keep you warm. Everyone was naked and panting and hot. The fingers in your mouth danced around and pinched your tongue, and you felt drool leak out. At the same time, you heard the oh so familiar sound of a knife flick open followed by weight in front of you. You felt Tanaka’s hot breath on your thigh. He followed his breath with the handle of the knife, feeling almost frozen against your skin. Flinching at the coldness of the blade, causing your body to instinctively push backwards. You felt your ass rub against Kyo and he sure wasn't expecting it since he let out a low groan into your ear from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moaned back like howling wolves. The coldness returning closer to the heat between your legs. It still felt like it was freezing your skin, but you didn’t flinch this time. You tried to shut your legs and trap it there but Tanaka made soft tsks at you and held them open. You were burning as the cold from the handle radiated next to your clit and you were bracing for impact. But it never came. You couldn’t tell if you were frustrated or relieved. What came instead was Kyo letting you go from his grip and sliding you towards Tanaka. Taking over, Tanaka pulled you closer to him and Kyo pushed your shoulders down so you laid between them. Tanaka kneeled between your spread legs and Kyo kneeled above your head. Now you had the chance to admire him too. Even from upside down he was almost as perfect as Tanaka. A little less tan and more broad shoulders, but his muscles were even more chiseled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the Mad Dog after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now you were lying between two rabid dogs, looking down at you with animalistic eyes and lips wet from drool. Tanaka grabbed your hips and lifted, his absolutely rock hard erection smacking against your pussy. The sound of wet skin slapping already making you squirm. Kyo sunk down on his heels and grabbed your chin, tilting your head back. He lined his already dripping cock up to your lips and smeared them with his precum. You let your tongue fall out, licking that up before running it against his tip. His nose flared and he leaned forward, pushing the entire tip into your mouth. You open wide and let him sink in. He was hot and thick and pulsing in your mouth. You immediately moaned and he grunted at the vibrations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was settled in and he let you adjust, you felt Tanaka drag his tip achingly slow from the top to bottom of your folds. Now you couldn’t move and were trapped to his teasing. But you whined, making Kyo growl again. He started pulling back slowly while Tanaka kept teasing. But Tanaka mercied you finally and he pushed himself into you, not stopping until he was fully inside. Your writhing was limited and your moans were muffled as he filled you. He was thicker than Kyo and was already burning your insides with his heat and making you stretch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyo pushing back into your mouth distracted you momentarily from Tanaka, but it didn’t last long. Tanaka pulled nearly all the way out before going back in, his rough hands lifting you by your hips to get the best angle. Now, both men set a rhythmic pace as they fucked you. Kyo was panting above you, sometimes his breath fanning down your neck, while Tanaka leaned down to assault your already bruised nipples. One covered by his mouth, another covered by a hand. You breathed hard through your nose. It wasn't a struggle yet but the boys working you to the core was quickly wrapping that familiar coil in your gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the drumming of your pulse in your own ears, you could hear the two above you grunting and growling. Kyo pulled back and out of your mouth, giving you a much needed break. You reached up and with both hands kept working him. He was slick with spit and more precum. You glanced up at him and he leaned forward, his hips still moving forward to fuck your hands. His head raised and he stared at Tanaka for what felt like forward before the men leaned forward and sloppily made out above you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was too hot your brain couldn’t totally process it. Your walls clamped down on Tanaka’s dick and your hands squeezed Kyo. You licked your lips, wanting a taste of them again. Tanaka quickened his pace, slamming his hips into you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyo pushed himself back into your mouth, using the movement of your body from Tanaka’s pounding to face fuck you again. They pulled apart, a string of saliva stretching between them until they looked down at you. They marveled in the way you looked, being fucked from both ends. Bouncing up from one dick to take in another and back down, like a sexual seesaw. You could feel Kyo pulsing wildly in your mouth and you hoped he was close because you definitely were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah fuck.” You heard someone say, followed by, “I won’t l-last much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka quickened his pace and the force of him pushed Kyo’s cock deep into your throat. You gagged just a bit but the quick pull back gave you time to recover. Each thrust pushed him back down and you flattened your tongue against it while it dragged out. You sucked on Kyo and tightened on Tanaka, wanting to hopefully finish at the same time. But you weren’t that lucky yet. In an instant, someone’s hand pinched the bundle of nerves and sent you over the edge. You screamed and clenched around them, shuddering as you closed your eyes so tight it hurt but the pain felt so good in the moment. Still in the middle of your after orgasm high, the two of them recoiled from your holes but didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka and Kyotani kneeled above you, both pumping their dicks to finish. In sync they stroked once, twice, and threw their heads back while groaning as hot white streams shot out and all over you. They made sure not to leave a single drop behind inside their </span>
  <em>
    <span>milkstraws</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>